


Mornings

by raisingcas



Series: kidverse. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Cuties, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, human!Cas, this is my first fic on here idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisingcas/pseuds/raisingcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings could be worse when you have twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Destiel, so apologies if it's bad. Pretty domesticated, no angels, no hunting. Just cute little kids and their fathers, yep.

Dean hates mornings. They used to be awesome, lying in bed until 11, dragging Castiel closer to him whenever he tried to get up, and then the twins arrived.

Yeah, Dean wasn't expecting to get to stay in bed until 11 anymore, but he had no clue he'd be getting up at 5 AM to look after the screaming siblings. The first night it happened Cas laughed at him. Laughed. How the hell was he supposed to know that kids meant getting up during the night when he could be sleeping? That wasn't in the handbook. Cas would just shake his head and tell him to go and look after the twins, after all, it was his turn. Cas carried them for 9 months, now it was his turn to look after them, well at least when it was his turn to feed and change them. 

It sucked even more when they didn't need feeding and changing at the same time. As soon as Dean had gotten back into bed, and Cas had curled up to him, the screaming and crying would start again. No sweet dreams of pie for Dean, not yet. It felt like never to him. 

Dean didn't understand how Cas could just get up and look after them like he'd been doing it for his whole life. Sam had said "It's a mothers instinct to look after her children" to which Dean is pretty sure Cas slapped him for. He thought it was pretty funny himself. Winchester humour or something. 

What he likes best about the early morning feeds? When he walks back into the bedroom and Cas gives him that sleepy smile he loves so much, and pulls the covers open just a little bit, and yeah, Dean thinks that he's done pretty well. He could get used to looking after the twins in the morning if it meant he got to come back to bed to Cas, all sleepy and cute. 

Yeah, this might not be too bad for Dean.


End file.
